Cut n' Cuffed
by ForeverAzar
Summary: When Raven finds out that Beastboy has a secret, what will she do to get him to stop and keep him alive? Warning Cutting and suicidal thoughts


Hello viewers! I am here once again with a sort of drama type of fanfic, warning there is self-harm and suicidal thoughts ahead for one of the characters…

The owner of Teen Titans is, as well as not me, at unicorn land….so basically its not me….Im in Azarath! Duh!

…

The moon had quietly took the sun's place as the sky grew darker and the five heroic Titans grew tired. The halls were still and the rooms were closed for each teenager had found quick rest in there T-shaped home, all minus two. ((A/N I bet you'll never guess who!))

Ah yes, the famous green changeling and dark sorceress themselves still now lay awake at the foot of there beds. Now Beast Boy had his reasons for being up so late. As the clocked ticked twelve, another drop of blood was taken from his wrists. It dropped to the ground ever so slowly, creating a suspenseful scene in front of his eyes. But for some reason, it just wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to make the pain go away. Slice! Another clean cut straight across. The feeling of the stinging scars hit him and he dropped his knife. Cupping his hands over his wrists, he nervously attempted to stop the oozing red liquid,

On no, this wasn't his first time. Take a closer look at his wrist, you'll see that there dozens of bloody scars creeping up his arm. New, old, they were all there. Spreading like a virus from his upper arm to his chest until they soon disappeared under his uniform shirt,

"Oops…" was all he said after slowly drifting into a sleep from blood loss.

…

Now back with the clueless Raven, everything was fine… sort of. She had gotten now sleep what so ever for her worries have taken her mind for themselves. A strong emotion came from a certain young boys room, a young boy she worried about all night long. Pain. The emotion she sensed was pain, she was sure of it! She felt as something was wrong with her Beastboy, so she acted on it. In one swift motion she was out the door and down the hall.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong. But what pain could Beastboy possibly be feeling?" She wandered aloud to herself.

As she neared her teammates door, Raven stared it down. Taking a deep breath in, her pale hands raised and gently yet sternly knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer

Curiousity got the best of her as she put her ear to the door. She heard a few sniffs and some muffled words being spoken aloud.

"I don't deserve to live on this planet. Im sure they would all be better off without me.."

She heard enough to have an idea of what beastboy wsa going too do.

So she pressed the code this room in and the door slid open, revealing a young green teen that no could miss as Beast Boy, with a bottle of opened pills in his hands. Alongside that, his floor had small splashes of blood stains and his sleeves were pulled up to reveal the dozens of cuts mad earlier. Beastboy just seemed to stare back at Raven in awe.

"B-beast boy…." Raven began, a slight tear running down her face.

"Its not what it looks like! I swear!" He quickly protested, hoping to fool her.

He didn't.

"Oh really? Because it looks like your attempting to kill yourself after cutting your wrists up."

"Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like…"

Raven, not knowing what else to do, ran in and hugged him were now pouring from her violet eyes.

"Please don't leave me; don't ever hurt yourself please…" She pleaded, mumbling her words into his shoulder as she wouldn't let go. When she finally did, he stared at her with confusion.

"R-Raven…its not a big deal I just-" But he was soon cut off.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! Of course it's a big deal, Garfield why would you do this…"

"It…it makes me feel better…did you just call me Garfield?" He asked, totally off the topic.

Raven didn't bother to answer his last question, he just stared sternly into his eyes.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Raven didn't seem like she was kidding at this moment.

"Raven you cant stay with me every second of the day, ya know?" The green teen explained to her.

He was right. There are times when she cant be with him and he could be doing this again. Her eyes drifted from his to a pair of handcuffs that lay on his dresser. She took hold of BB's right wrist and the handcuffs quickly levitated, snapping onto one end onto Ravens fragile grey wrists, the other to Beastboys green wrist, making the two unseperatable. Then, the one and only key he had exploded in black magic.

She closed her eyes as the cuffs began to glow blue.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

They were both blinded by a bright blue light for a moment. When the mist cleared, the changelings confused eyes pondered the handcuffs.

"What…what did you do." He asked.

"I cursed them. Now your stuck with me, and I will be with you 24/7. There's no way to unleash the handcuffs, at least not until I say."

"Raven! No! You have to let me out of these!" he panicked. "What if…what if I have to go to the bathroom?! Or take a shower?! Where are you gonna sleep!?"

Both the teens cheeks now turned a alight hue of pink.

"I don't know….but I do know that now you can't hurt yourself. And that's good enough for me."

…

((A/N And that's the end of the first chapter folks! What will happen when the other titans find out? What will they say?! What will they do?! Will Beastboy ever have to use the bathroom? Find out next chapter! Goodnight!))


End file.
